powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Brave 36: Giga Gaburincho! The Silver Miracle
is the thirty-sixth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It features the debut of Bragigas' partner, Kyoryu Silver, as transformed from Torin. Synopsis The Kyoryugers must find a way to stop defeated Debo Monsters from overrunning the Earth and stop the evil Mad Torin. Torin believes there is a way to save everyone, and that is to find a partner for Bragigas. Plot Facing his lookalike, Torin learns the being is Chaos's new younger brother, Mad Torin, as the Kyoryugers barely managed to escape, thanks to the timely intervention of Bragigas. Once back at the Spirit Base, the Kyoryugers learn that Gadoma's final action opened a portal to Deboth Hell where members of the Deboth Army who the Kyoryugers killed have ended up. With Kyoryu Grey and Cyan unable to help them until they replenish themselves, this leaves the living Kyoryugers on their own. By that time, the ghosts of Debo Monsters begin absorbing things to restore their physical forms which powers Mad Torin's sword. Despite the Kyoryugers' attempts, they are forced to retreat when Torin is wounded in an attempt to hold Mad Torin off. Taken back to the Spirit Base by Daigo and Ian, Torin learns that the Gigant Cannon is the only way to seal the portal. Torin reveals that it is impossible, but Daigo and the others assure him that he is a hero and can become the Shining Hero. Continuing to feel bad for before learning that Rika has been kidnapped, Torin goes upon Yayoi's insistence to believe in himself while revealing she found a way for the Gigant Cannon to be used. While the others deal with Debo Peshango, Kyoryu Red Kung-Fu Carnival battles Mad Torin before being ambushed by the Zetsumates as Torin arrives with the intent to fight with everything he had. Realizing that he became an embodiment of Brave, Torin awakens the Giga Gaburivolver and becomes the Shining Hero Kyoryu Silver as Bragigas telling him that his Brave inside of him. While the others defeat the revived Debo Monsters, Kyoryu Silver defeats Mad Torin with his Trinity Streiser technique. Shocked upon seeing this turn of events, Chaos sees Luckyuro already enlarging Mad Torin. With Yayoi contacting them, Gigant Kyoryuzin is formed to fight Mad Torin before entering Gigant Formation to destroy him while restoring Lake Mado to seal the portal. Later, as Torin feels a weight lifted from his shoulders, the Kyoryugers begin hunting down the remaining Debo Monsters. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Carnival, Ankydon + Bunpachy + Gabutyra (Kung-Fu Carnival), Gabutyra (Battle Mode), Ankydon (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Slash), Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On), Parasagun (Battle Mode), Bunpachy (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi (Zyuden Brave Slash), Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On), Stegotchi (Battle Mode), Plezuon (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor (Zyuden Brave Slash), Zakutor + Zakutor (Armed On), Zakutor (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera (Zyuden Brave Slash), Dricera + Dricera (Armed On), Dricera (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon + Pteragordon + Pteragordon (Lightning Afterglow), Pteragordon (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Cyan - N/A *Kyoryu Gray - N/A *Kyoryu Violet - N/A *Kyoryu Silver - Bragigas + Bragigas (Zyuden Brave Finish), Bragigas (Battle Mode) Errors *When Torin inserts his Zyudenchi into the Giga Gaburevolver, it's not in its activated mode. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 5 . *The revived Debo Monsters that appear are: Debo Kokodoko, Debo Yakigonte, Debo Royaroya, Debo Tanabanta, Debo Tangosekku, Debo Peshango, Debo Honenukky, Debo Jakireen, Debo Shinobinba, Debo Zaihon, Debo Karyudosu, Debo Hyogakki, Debo Viruson, Debo Nagareboshi, Debo Batissier and Debo Vaacance. *Yayoi is the only Kyoryuger who does not appear transformed in this episode, while Ramirez and Tessai are the only ones who do not appear out of suit. *The 'Deboth Jump' that is used in this episode is a reference to a similar jump used by the heroes in Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Brave 33: Maximum! I Will Protect the Lady, Brave 34: Resurrection! Bragigas' Arrival, Brave 35: Super Awesome! Gigant Kyoryuzin and Brave 36: Giga Gaburincho! The Silver Miracle. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 9.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 9, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 9.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover See Also (Silver Ranger's first appearance) (Silver Ranger's first battle & mecha fight footage) (used for the fight footage) References External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢チョーすげえッ！ ギガントキョウリュウジン *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢チョーすげえッ！ ギガントキョウリュウジン｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Riku Sanjo